The pen
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Levy não pertencia ao mundo das pessoas comuns. Desde que podia se lembrar, sua vida tinha sido estudar. Na escola, chamavam-na de "intelectual" e de "cérebro". Contudo, em seu último verão na cidade, ela conheceu Gajeel. E então as coisas mudaram. [Universo Alternativo]


**THE PEN**

* * *

A chuva tamborilava sobre o carro e lá fora só havia aquela escuridão molhada, mas quente, de verão. Dentro do Chevy Malibu 1977, a segunda paixão de Gajeel Redfox, apesar do estado já um tanto avariado do carro – tudo começava a ranger e a lataria azulada não ostentava mais o brilho da juventude –, eles permaneciam num silêncio sepulcral. Os faróis acesos penetravam na noite chuvosa e os olhos úmidos de Levy seguiam a trajetória da luz até perderem-se no breu da rua. Sentada ao lado dele, as mãos lívidas sobre os joelhos e aquele ar de desolação pairando ao seu redor, ela se perguntava por que tinha permitido que aquilo acontecesse.

Levy sempre soube que seus caminhos eram diferentes, que logo teriam de separar-se, que não havia um futuro que eles pudessem compartilhar sem quebrar todas as regras, e, mesmo assim, tinha deixado que ele se aproximasse e, pior ainda, que se tornasse seu namorado. Durante aquele verão, o último que passaria na cidade antes de viajar e abandonar para sempre aquela vida, porque iria para a faculdade, Levy McGarden tinha cometido dois grandes erros. O primeiro fora esquecer-se de que ela não pertencia à realidade comum, mas ao mundo dos livros – na escola, chamavam-na de "intelectual" e de "cérebro". O segundo fora apaixonar-se pelo cara ao seu lado, pelo cara com quem ela havia acabado de terminar tudo.

E agora ela não tinha mais coragem de encará-lo.

Gajeel continuava sem reação. Olhando fixamente para a chuva que caía lá fora e que deslizava sobre o vidro do para-brisa, uma mão imóvel sobre a direção do carro e um braço estendido pelo encosto do banco, quase a tocar os ombros dela, ele tentava entender por que diabos ela tinha dito aquilo – "nós não podemos mais nos encontrar" – e não conseguia. Não fazia sentido. Gajeel só compreendia que ela estava lhe chutando para fora de sua vida e que aquilo era como ter o coração partido ao meio.

Doía.

Ele pensou que, se não fosse um homem, estaria chorando agora.

Levy soltou um suspiro profundo e baixou o rosto para as próprias mãos.

– Eu não acredito que está terminando comigo. – ele acabou dizendo.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Mas por quê? É o seu pai?

– Não... – ela negou com a cabeça. – Não tem nada a ver com o meu pai.

– Então o que foi?

– É que... Eu preciso estudar.

A voz de Levy quase não saiu quando ela disse as últimas palavras, como se estivesse cansada demais daquele discurso, como se algo que até então havia dado sentido à sua vida – estudar, estudar e estudar – passasse a ser detestável. Por que aquilo mudara? Por que ela não podia mais simplesmente afundar nos livros e esquecer-se do resto do mundo, como sempre fizera? Por que sentia aquele aperto dentro do peito?

Ela virou-se para Gajeel e viu como os olhos dele reluziam no escuro à beira das lágrimas, como ele relutava contra aquilo e como havia dor e decepção trespassando aquele olhar que também a encarava. Instintivamente, porque, do mesmo modo, estava ao ponto de chorar e de arruinar a última ponta de determinação que lhe restava, ela virou o rosto e mordeu o lábio inferior. Precisava ser forte pelo bem de ambos – era do que Levy tentava se convencer enquanto procurava por algo na bolsa sobre o banco do carro.

Do Chevy Malibu que fora buscá-la em casa em seu primeiro encontro, que os levara pelas ruas da cidade enquanto ela sentia o coração batendo num ritmo nervoso porque nunca tinha saído com um garoto, que a fizera sentir-se leve, pela primeira vez na vida, com as músicas que Gajeel colocara para tocar no rádio, as fitas espalhadas numa bagunça dentro do porta-luvas, que fora o local de seu primeiro beijo e que parecera estranhamente apertado quando eles fizeram amor naquela noite estrelada. Levy lembrou-se de como Gajeel tinha sido carinhoso e gentil, apesar do jeito atrapalhado para despi-la, e de como aquilo tinha sido incrível.

E cheio de amor.

Ela se deu conta de que não veria mais o Chevy Malibu, nunca mais, e a ideia a soterrou num sentimento indizível de tristeza e de raiva de si mesma. Se não tivesse aceitado sair com Gajeel, se nunca o tivesse admitido em sua vida, agora não precisaria estar se despedindo dele e dos melhores momentos que já experimentara.

Levy achou uma caneta na bolsa e virou-se de volta para Gajeel. Ele ainda tinha aquela expressão que não acreditava, que não aceitava, aquela expressão que dizia _não_ – "você não pode estar fazendo isso com a gente". Sobretudo, ele estava imóvel como se o tempo houvesse parado, e isso era incomum para alguém que falava e que se movia o tempo todo. Ela tinha percebido que ele não suportava o silêncio quando ficava nervoso, o que acontecia com frequência quando estavam juntos, mas agora era diferente.

Parecia que um pedaço de Gajeel tinha sido arrancado à força.

Ela estendeu-lhe a caneta e ele pegou-a automaticamente.

– É pra você.

– Uma caneta?

– Use-a para escrever para mim. – silêncio. – Quando eu estiver longe.

Gajeel olhou para a caneta e depois para o rosto dela. Mesmo que Levy estivesse fazendo-o em pedaços com aquela decisão súbita e incompreensível, ela continuava linda. Ele pensou em como gostava de seus olhos claros, daquela cor indefinível, de como gostava de seus cabelos azuis como o Malibu, da palidez de sua pele que apenas ele tinha tocado, das mãos delicadas, do corpo de curvas suaves, do som de sua risada e do modo sempre tímido, mas sincero, que ela tinha de deixar-se beijar. Ele pensou em como amava aquela garota que todos chamavam de intelectual, mas que ele chamava de sua – sua garota – e quase pediu para que ela não destruísse a única relação de verdade que ele tivera até aquele momento.

Quase pediu para que ela não o abandonasse.

Gajeel abriu a boca para falar, mas então Levy saiu às pressas do carro e correu debaixo da chuva até o outro lado da rua, onde ficava a casa do pai. Ele viu-a afastar-se e desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Então ficou sozinho, debruçado sobre a direção do carro, se perguntando o que faria agora que, mais uma vez, seria apenas ele e o Chevy Malibu.

Naquele estado de torpor, obrigando-se a não chorar e incapaz de recuperar-se do nocaute, ele deu a partida no carro e dirigiu sem rumo pelas estradas escuras e molhadas que pareciam embalá-lo sob a tempestade. Gajeel não saberia dizer por onde andou e nem mesmo durante quanto tempo permaneceu perdido em si mesmo. O fato é que, em algum momento da madrugada, parou o carro em frente a um posto de gasolina e atravessou a chuva que caía torrencialmente até a cabine telefônica. E discou o número de Laxus, o único amigo com quem podia conversar àquela hora da noite.

Sentia-se revoltado, de algum modo, e precisava falar sobre isso com alguém.

– Ela terminou comigo. – ele disse assim que Laxus atendeu.

– Gajeel?

– Ela terminou comigo. E sabe o que ela disse? Que precisava estudar.

– Ei, cara. Eu sinto muito. Onde você está?

– Eu não sei, mas isso não importa. Você acredita nisso? Estudar!

– Cara, você sabe como ela é. – silêncio. – Você devia ir para casa.

Gajeel lembrou-se da caneta, da maldita caneta que ele ainda tinha num dos bolsos da calça, e um sorriso que tinha pretensões de sarcasmo, mas que acabou parecendo-se mais com uma careta de tristeza, daquelas que as crianças costumam fazer antes de chorar, assomou-lhe no rosto.

– Ela me deu uma caneta, cara.

– Uma caneta?

– Ela me deu uma caneta, enquanto eu dei a ela o meu coração.

Laxus não soube o que dizer, então apenas ficou em silêncio até que Gajeel batesse o telefone de volta no gancho. Ele ainda ficou ali, naquela cabine que gotejava por todos os lados, observando a chuva que encharcava tudo lá fora e que castigava a lataria de seu Chevy Malibu. Então decidiu que não ligaria para Levy, que não iria atrás dela e que nunca mais lhe escreveria qualquer carta estúpida, porque tinha o seu orgulho e porque não merecia que mulher alguma pisasse sobre ele.

No final, ela era mesmo como todos diziam – um cérebro, e apenas isso.

* * *

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, na tentativa de ocupar a mente e o corpo o máximo possível a fim de esquecer-se de Levy, ele entregou-se a uma rotina exaustiva de treino. Desde algum tempo, vinha praticando o kickboxing, e agora parecia ficar mais tempo na academia, acertando socos e chutes no saco de pancadas, do que na própria casa. De certo modo, era uma maneira de colocar para fora todo o ressentimento, a decepção e a dor de ter sido rejeitado sem ao menos uma explicação plausível. Levy simplesmente afastara-se dele como se Gajeel fosse um brinquedo do qual ela tivesse enjoado.

Laxus, que também frequentava a academia, embora com menos afinco, permaneceu à distância naquele dia, observando o amigo atacar o saco de pancadas com uma agressividade incomum. Era o dia da partida de Levy – ele sabia, todos na cidade sabiam. A viagem estava marcada há muito tempo, desde que os dois começaram a sair, mas Gajeel tinha a esperança ingênua, do tipo que só os garotos apaixonados têm, de que eles pudessem superar a distância. Mas sua esperança tinha sido lavada pela chuva na noite em que ela o deixou.

Por insistência de Gajeel, Laxus vestiu as luvas e foi treinar com o amigo. Enquanto desviava dos golpes do outro e avançava pelas brechas de seus movimentos, duros e impensados, Laxus se deu conta de como Gajeel tinha se tornado bom no kickboxing. No entanto, agora estava lutando com a fúria, e não com a mente, o que tornava fácil a tarefa de derrubá-lo. Gajeel, de fato, foi ao chão quando a voz de Levy fez-se ouvir e ele perdeu o foco da luta por um mísero segundo, espaço de tempo suficiente para que Laxus lhe acertasse um chute que quase quebrou-lhe o nariz.

– Gajeel! – novamente a voz dela.

Enquanto boiava naquele limbo, num estado confuso entre o desmaio e a consciência, Gajeel pensou que talvez estivesse ficando louco, ouvindo a voz dela quando, na verdade, Levy devia estar dentro de um avião, voando para um futuro brilhante do qual ele não fazia parte. Contudo, piscando os olhos algumas vezes e sentindo que o escuro de sua mente se dissipava, ele a viu. Viu seu cabelo azul, seu rosto preocupado, mas encantador, seus lábios movendo-se em palavras que só então começaram a chegar até ele.

Viu sua garota bem ali, em todas as cores, tão perto que ele poderia beijá-la.

Levy estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, olhando-o de um modo aflito.

– Ei, cara. Foi mal... – Laxus aproximou-se com um saco de gelo.

Ainda um tanto atordoado, Gajeel levantou-se com a ajuda dos dois e ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer primeiro: socar o rosto de Laxus ou mandar que Levy fosse embora dali. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Ele tomou o saco de gelo da mão de Laxus e colocou-o sobre o nariz que sangrava enquanto cambaleava até uma parede. O nariz latejava e a dor espalhava-se pelo rosto como se os ossos sob a pele estivessem rachando lentamente, mas o saco de gelo e o toque frio da parede contra as costas proporcionaram-lhe algum alívio. Ao apalpar de leve o nariz, constatou que não estava quebrado.

Mas Levy continuava ali – o que talvez fosse pior.

Gajeel havia prometido a si mesmo jamais perdoá-la.

– O que você quer? Não devia estar a caminho da sua faculdade?

– Eu não vou mais.

– O quê?

– Não há mais faculdade alguma.

Gajeel experimentou ímpetos de rir, mas o nariz doeu outra vez e ele retraiu-se em revolta e sofrimento. Levy aproximou-se e quis tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ele a repeliu com um grunhido irritado e com uma mão que a segurou pelo ombro. Novamente, as coisas não faziam sentido em sua cabeça. Por que ela ainda estava ali? O que ela queria, afinal? Depois de tê-lo deixado daquela maneira estúpida, mas que o feriu profundamente, agora ela dizia que não havia mais faculdade? Gajeel encarou-a e perguntou-se se ela estava brincando.

– Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? – ele quis saber.

– Não! Gajeel, eu... Eu não quero mais ir embora.

– E o seu sonho de estudar naquela faculdade?

– Eu tenho outros sonhos agora.

Ela tentou abraçá-lo e ele afastou-a mais uma vez.

– Você acabou comigo, Levy. E agora você volta como se nada tivesse acontecido e...

– Gajeel! – e agora ela estava gritando. – Eu amo você!

– Você...

– Eu amo você! Eu _amo_ você! Quantas vezes mais vou ter que repetir?

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia que o amava. Durante todo o verão, mesmo quando estavam juntos no Malibu, numa estrada esquecida que entardecia, mesmo quando ele beijava-a e abraçava-a com medo de quebrá-la, porque ela parecia sempre tão delicada e ele sempre tão afoito, mesmo quando ele dizia que a amava e a puxava para seu colo, sentindo-se tão quente ao ponto de pensar que pegaria fogo ali mesmo, mesmo então ela permanecera em silêncio. E agora ela estava ali, desistindo daquilo para que se preparara desde que era uma criança, os olhos úmidos e o rosto corado, gritando que o amava.

E pedindo, com aquele olhar desesperado, para que ele a aceitasse de volta.

Como ele poderia ser indiferente, quando ainda a amava mais do que tudo na vida?

Então ele soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e deixou os ombros caírem.

– Talvez mais uma vez? – ele acabou dizendo.

E abrindo um sorriso que tremulava de vontade de chorar, agora de felicidade, Levy jogou-se sobre ele e pendurou-se em seu pescoço enquanto repetia, não uma vez, mas várias, que o amava. Gajeel abraçou-a com força, tirando-a do chão, e apesar da dor e do sangue que ainda transformavam-lhe o rosto, beijou-a como se tivesse estado longe dela durante meses inteiros.

E murmurou que também a amava.

_Levy_.

Sua garota.

* * *

Mais tarde, na cama de solteiro do quarto dele, depois de terem feito amor, eles conversariam sobre aquela confusão. Nua debaixo de um braço dele, Levy prometeria em sussurros que nunca mais o deixaria para trás, por motivo algum, e compreenderia que o sentido de sua vida não estava em qualquer livro, mas naquele cara que a abraçava e que respirava junto de seu rosto. Gajeel beijaria todo o seu corpo pálido e delicado, e depois, observando-a em silêncio, diria que ele não seria uma pedra em seu caminho e que, não importava para onde ela quisesse ir e o que quisesse estudar, ele iria também.

"Juntos", ele diria.

E apertando a mão dele debaixo dos lençóis, ela sorriria um sim.

"Sim, juntos."

* * *

.

_Oneshot inspirada no filme "Say anything...", de modo que muitas situações aqui narradas podem ser encontradas no filme._


End file.
